A Reunion at Frelia Castle
by AtomicX160
Summary: The royals of Renais and Frelia are seeing each other for the first time in years. They have a lot of catching up to do.
1. Frelia's Royals

"My love, your accursed brother is arriving today, isn't he?" The king asked his wife.

"Innes, please," Eirika replied. "He's your brother now too, remember?"

"Don't remind me." Innes looked over the balcony leading out of his bedroom. He sighed heavily.

"Is something the matter?" Eirika asked. She stepped onto the balcony with her husband and placed her hand on his.

"Ever since I- we took over Frelia, it seems like all of my time has been dedicated to ruling the country. When father was in charge, I definitely helped him. I applied all sorts of tactics and trained with my bow. But I still had free time. I can't even give my wife a proper time." Innes's head dropped down, facing the ground below him. His hair fell around either part of his face, creating a curtain.

"Innes, you know that I'm happy when you're around. But what's this really about? This seems out of nowhere," Eirika stated. She turned his face towards hers and parted his hair to make eye contact. "Something tells me this isn't about Ephraim either."

"When's the last time you saw Tana?" The king asked. "I haven't seen her since her wedding. That was two years ago."

The War of the Stones had been resolved two-and-a-half years ago. Five months after the war, Eirika and Innes wed. The month after that, their siblings followed suit.

"Tana's not going to forget about us." Eirika chuckled a bit. "That's ridiculous."

"I know that, of course. But what if she's changed? As a person?" Innes turned away from Eirika. She dragged his head back to look at her.

"She's still your sister, right?" Innes nodded. "You share the same blood? You love her unconditionally?" Innes nodded once again. "Then I don't wanna hear it. Come, let's prepare to receive guests in the castle."

"Of course. I shall send a letter to the farmer requesting that he make room for Ephraim in his barn." Innes smirked.

"Innes!" Eirika lightly slapped his shoulder.

"I was joking, my dear. Let us prepare for the royals of Renais." Innes gave Eirika a small kiss and led her back into the castle. Ephraim and Tana would be arriving soon. They deserved the best possible welcome. Little did Frelia's royals know what was in store for them.


	2. Rulers of Renais

The city walls were finally in sight. It had been a boring carriage ride, even if it were only a week's time. He parted his blue hair and placed a hand on the lance at his waist. Siegmund was always a reassuring feeling, and it would be happy to be reunited with its twin.

"Are you enjoying the sight, my king?" His wife asked, rising behind him.

"Tana… you shouldn't be up right now. Please go sit down." Ephraim gestured towards the carriage seat behind the couple.

"I'm fine, dearest. You're being too overprotective." Tana giggled. "Gods, has it really been two years? It's hard to believe."

"I feel the same. I've never been separated from Eirika for this long. Even when we parted for our campaigns during the War of the Stones, it wasn't nearly this long…" Ephraim closed his eyes. His twin's striking image stayed within his head for all of this time. Two visions struck him immediately; one of Eirika in her wedding dress, saying "I do" to Innes. The other was after striking down the Demon King. She stood facing her brother, her sacred sword shining in her hand, next to his own lance.

"Ephraim…" Tana placed a hand on Ephraim's shoulder, which startled him a bit.

"Gah!" Ephraim jumped and turned to Tana. "You scared me."

"Sorry…" Tana looked at her husband. "Do you think Innes… well, I mean will he… how will he feel about… this? Our news?"

"I think he'll be just fine. If not, Siegmund would love to get acquainted with him." Ephraim grabbed the lance again.

"Ephraim!" Tana gasped. "Don't threaten Innes like that! I know you two don't get along well, but he's still my brother! Yours too, now!"

"I know, I know. I only jest, love." Ephraim looked up at the city walls they had just arrived at. "Are we ready?"

"I suppose so." Tana gave her husband a peck on the cheek and watched the drawbridge lower. She had awaited this moment for two years, and wasn't going to watch it get away.


	3. Nostalgia

Nostalgia was all anyone could feel. The courtyard of Frelia Castle was stained with joyful tears from the four royals. Eirika and Ephraim came into a large embrace, while Tana jumped into Innes's reluctant figure. He attempted to envelop her in an awkward hug, which just stoked her nostalgia even more. Eirika and Ephraim kissed each other's cheeks in greeting. Tana gave Innes a big smooch on his cheek, to which he just turned around.

"Don't expect me to do that," Innes stated. Tana giggled.

"Innes…" Tana choked on tears. "You haven't changed a bit!"

"I see you haven't either." Innes turned back to face his family. Ephraim approached him with his right hand extended.

"It's good to see you again, Innes," Ephraim greeted. Innes took the offered hand.

"Hmph."

"Innes!" Eirika nudged his shoulder. "We're not doing this. Not this time."

"It's been a while," Innes said, making solid eye contact with Ephraim. Ephraim looked into the Frelian king, seeing both the hostility and respect within his adversary.

"You can say that again. I trust you've been taking care of my little sister?" Ephraim chuckled, taking his hand back from Innes.

"'Little?' Ephraim, you're about two minutes older than me," Eirika chimed in.

"Ah, to be young again," Ephraim sarcastically began. "I remember to be your age. Why, I believe King Innes was offering me a handshake!"

"Brother!" Eirika placed a hand on his shoulder. "Knock it off!" The four royals burst into laughter. It was good to be reunited.

"Guys! Ephraim and I have some news-" Tana began.

"Why don't we save it for later?" Ephraim chimed. "Let's just enjoy the moment, huh?" Though vexed, Innes and Eirika simply nodded.

"If we're done with all of this, let's head into the castle," Innes stated. "General Gilliam, would you please?"

"Of course, Majesty," the gruff knight called back. Gilliam opened the doors to Castle Frelia and returned to his position. Innes ushered his family into the hall.

"You never answered my question," Ephraim noted.

"Don't push your luck," Innes replied. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"He's just fine," Eirika announced. "Innes treats me as no less than a queen."

"How about you, Ephraim? How is my darling little sister still alive while under your care?" Innes snickered.

"I think she's just fine," Ephraim remarked. "Tana? Am I a bad husband?"

"No! I'm almost in the same shape I was on our wedding day!" Tana giggled a bit and turned a light shade of red.

"Can we stop keeping the castle waiting? Let's step in," Innes finally proclaimed. The family followed the king into his castle, all ready for the times ahead of them.


End file.
